


Night

by Murimuri



Category: bohwan/binhwan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murimuri/pseuds/Murimuri
Summary: 关于小孩子晚上不睡觉，偷偷上厕所的故事





	Night

回国之后又是紧密的行程，校庆活动几乎每天都有，然而自从在日本那晚之后，金知元和金韩彬还是微妙地觉得哪里不对。  
不对劲的源头，自然是金振焕。  
倒也没有刻意疏离他们，只是最近莫名克制。  
在床上的时候。  
平时翻云覆雨也是三次打底上不封顶（？，但最近，能躲就躲，躲不过做个一两次就死活说困了累了要睡觉，他们也怕把这小祖宗惹毛了，只能依着他，就是苦了自己。  
他不会，外面有人了吧。  
金知元和金韩彬可有些慌了，这可不行，好不容易追到的小哥哥怎么能说被抢就被抢！  
感觉得做些什么才行。

舞台结束后下班回家，刚到家，金韩彬就接到了经纪人哥的电话，说要接他去做头发。  
临下楼之前，金韩彬叫住了准备下楼回房间的振焕。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“我有点东西想给振焕哥。”  
话音刚落便将他拉进了自己的房间，锁上门，金韩彬开始翻找自己的抽屉。  
“喏，这个给哥。”  
金振焕闻声看过去，金韩彬宽大的手心赫然躺着一颗粉色的小球，从连着它的线，不难看出这个是什么。

“你！你给我这个干什么！”小猫咪的脸一下涨红，转身就要走，门刚搭上门把，后面的男人已经压了过来。  
“别急着走嘛哥…”  
“你要是不拿就不准出去哦，不过就是等下经纪人哥等不到我亲自上来看…”  
“你！“这两个弟弟真是越来越不把自己当大哥，还敢威胁自己。  
正打算强硬离开，然而金韩彬向来知道什么叫软硬兼施，金韩彬收回撑在门上的手，从背后抱住金振焕。  
“好嘛哥…最近都这么累了我等下又不知道几点回来了…你就收嘛…”金韩彬是不喜欢撒娇，但如果对象是金振焕，那就另说了。

金振焕叹气，他也知道自己最近有意疏远他们两个，估计也是一时急了让他动歪脑筋，反正只是收下也不是什么过分的要求。  
“好吧…”

金韩彬眼睛一亮，像看到带着吃食回家的妈妈的小鹌鹑，“那哥你收好。”  
金振焕只觉得他说的是保管好的意思，不料金韩彬拍了拍他的屁股，“得收到该放的地方。”

金振焕一愣，这下可炸毛了，“金韩彬你别太过分了！”  
金韩彬却不以为意，他只一把抱起了金振焕，“快点啦哥，不然等下经纪人哥就上来了。”  
将小人儿放到床上，又露出了可怜的表情，金振焕都怕他把自己搞分裂，“快点啦，你不收我就不走了，还想早去早回多睡一会…”

虽然知道他也是在诓自己，但是金振焕心里知道金韩彬这话也不是完全假的，小队长混在工作室没日没夜的工作，他也想他多休息休息。  
金韩彬把金振焕捧在心上，金振焕又何曾不是呢。

金振焕从他手里夺过那个小球，故意撇过头不看鹌鹑那亮晶晶的眼睛。解开裤子，有些迟疑地对着金韩彬张开了双腿，半推半就地被金韩彬扒下裤子，即使身上早就被那俩小混蛋看遍摸遍，还是止不住害羞。

往手上挤上金韩彬“贴心”地提供的润滑剂，小巧的手指颤抖着伸向还紧闭的花芯。

“嗯…”生理上的刺激加上心理上被观赏开拓的羞耻，让金振焕的耳朵都红得滴血，手指浅浅进出着，后穴被自己玩弄的感觉，让金振焕不由闷哼出声。

才刚准备塞入第二根手指，金韩彬却等不及了，“这样太慢了哥，我帮你。”说罢竟将金振焕一把推翻在床。  
晕头转向之间身前的人俯下身，脸凑向刚被自己玩弄的地方，“你！！呜…别！！”

后穴被湿热的物体滑过边沿，金振焕还未来得及阻止，便已感受到那湿滑的物体向里头钻去。

“嗯啊…韩彬…”手不由自住抓紧身下的床单，就着下身被抬起的姿势，他能清晰地看到男人埋在自己腿间的脸，以及直勾勾盯着自己的眼睛。

舌头灵活地探入，让肉穴迅速湿润，金韩彬有些不舍地抽出，亲吻了一下腿间的嫩肉，引得小人一颤，“现在可以放进去了哥。”  
说罢拿过金振焕手上的小球，向穴内塞。  
“嗯…好…好奇怪…”圆形的物体自入口被推进，湿润的甬道不由抗拒陌生的物体。

门口不适时地传来敲门声，“韩彬，经纪人哥叫你快点下去啦！！”是宋尹亨。  
“我马上来！”  
而后压低了声线，“得快点了哥。”说着手下一发力，将小球猛地一推，圆润的弧度狠狠碾压过前列腺。

“嗯啊！！”金振焕不由叫出声，但想到宋尹亨在外面，又赶紧捂住了嘴。  
“韩彬？？怎么啦？？”听到里面似乎有些异样的宋尹亨以为他有什么事，赶紧要推门进去。

所幸门锁了。

“没事！！我在找手机！！”一边说着一边搀扶着双腿发抖的金振焕起来，给他穿好裤子，往那人红润的脸颊上偷了个香，“我回来再找哥玩。”  
臭小子，明明说要早点回来休息…明摆着是坑我…再也不心软了！！

在宋尹亨去拿备用钥匙之前金韩彬打开门，“嗯？振焕哥你怎么在这？”  
不等金振焕开口，金韩彬便推着他往前走，“没事啦振焕哥刚过来拿点东西，现在就回去了我也要下去啦尹亨哥晚安。”噼里啪啦说了一大堆，也没等宋尹亨反应过来就半推着还在发抖的金振焕走出了宿舍门。

要不是金韩彬扶着，金振焕怕是要跪到地上，双腿发软地走进电梯，他都不敢想自己现在看起来什么样子。

“叮”到达宿舍楼层，金韩彬摸摸金振焕的头，“我等下回来找你。”金振焕狠狠瞪了他一眼，夹着腿磨出了电梯，他都觉得有东西开始往下流了，他现在只想赶紧回房间。

电梯刚关上门，宿舍门就打开了，还没等金振焕调整表情，是金知元。  
太好了，是小元。有些委屈地朝金知元伸出手。  
他走不动了，“小元，抱我。”

金知元也没说什么，只是过去一把抱起小哥哥，“这么大了也不害臊。”  
小哥哥吸吸鼻子，不回答他，只搂紧了金知元的脖子。  
“呜…韩彬那个小混蛋…”  
“韩彬怎么啦哥？”  
“他…呜…他欺负我…”  
不像平时哄自己那样说着“我帮你教训他”之类的话，金振焕能感觉到兔子笑了一下，“他怎么欺负你？这样吗？”

话音刚落，他感觉到自己体内的小球竟震动了起来。  
“呜啊！！你！！”好啊，合着他俩是一伙的！！金知元也不管他的谩骂和软绵绵的拳头，将人抱回了宿舍里。

“振焕哥你小声点，我可不知道东爀和俊会睡了没。”  
“你！嗯！你个臭小子！…”压在前列腺的持续震动让金振焕原本夹着金知元腰腹的双腿都有些发软，气恼之下一口咬在金知元的肩膀上。

也不是被咬一次两次，况且对于自己常年锻炼的斜方肌，小猫的啃咬不过是增添情趣，带着惩罚意味地拍拍小猫的屁股，迅速进了房间。

直接将人压到床上，不多犹豫便直接在颤抖着的脖颈上啃咬起来，金振焕推拒着胸前那头乱毛，“等…嗯啊…等一下…呜…先，先关掉…啊…”

金知元抬头，咧嘴笑了，举起手中的遥控，“你是说这个吗哥？”  
金振焕迫切地点头，身体里的小玩意几乎让他不能思考，不料金知元一下将它丢到了角落。

“你！！…嗯…”  
“哥想要关掉的话，自己去捡吧。”  
“你们两个…呜啊…臭小子…啊…”  
金振焕只能支起颤抖发软的身体，几乎是爬下床，不想金知元在身后，开始将双手绕到前方去解他的皮扣。

“别…别妨碍我…”小猫边往前爬边拍着不停骚扰的手，但他哪里是金知元的对手，鬼知道这臭小子开了什么档位，他感觉自己腿都撑不起来了，很快，金知元便扯下了他的裤子。

为了方便向前探，金振焕不自觉用膝盖撑起身体，身后自然暴露给了后头的金知元。  
花穴艳红，一下一下瓮合着，中间探出的线头垂在两腿间，随着金振焕的动作摇晃着，臀肉都染上了粉色。

金知元喉头不禁一动，要是爱人光着屁股在自己面前耸动着他都不为所动，那也难怪他会在外面有人了。

没有多想他便迅速下床往金振焕的方向靠过去，直接两手握住金振焕的腰阻止他前进，灼热的下身隔着两层不了贴上他哥哥还发抖着的臀部。

牛仔裤粗糙的触感让原本就敏感的金振焕浑身一抖，带着水光的眸子狠狠回头一瞪，只引来兔子更恶劣的举动。

金知元竟就着这样的姿势摩擦了起来，他双手往后移，掰开身前人的两瓣臀肉，直接接触起颤抖不已的花芯。

“啊！！你…呜…停…！”金振焕不由把两只小手捏成饺子，里外的双重刺激几乎要让他大脑当机。娇软的穴口被粗粝的布料摩擦着，他不用看都能想到后面红成什么样，里头的跳蛋持续震动着，即使前端没有被碰触过，也早已翘得快要贴近他的小腹。  
于是顺理成章地，他被磨射了。

两人皆是一滞，第一次竟然连碰到没碰前面就射了出来，金振焕羞得抬不起头，但里面依旧在震动的跳蛋提醒着他此时此刻的真实。

还是金知元回神快，他凑到金振焕耳边，“振焕哥，很舒服吗？”金振焕也顾不得什么乱七八糟的，他扭过头讨好地亲着金知元的下颌线，“呜…求你了…嗯…快，快关掉…哼啊…要，要坏了…”小奶猫般颤抖的声音让人心疼不已。

“那，你叫哥哥？”  
“哥，哥哥…”  
“要哥哥做什么？”  
“哼啊…求求哥哥…把里面的东西…呜嗯…关，关掉…”  
金知元奖励地亲亲他的脸，从口袋里掏出遥控器将震动关闭。

金振焕终于松了一口气，持续不断的刺激也暂缓了。一下便整个人压到了地上，但他迅速反应过来，“不对，你不是扔过去了吗？”  
金知元耸耸肩，“哥你是说这样吗？”说罢迅速做出丢的动作，但张开手，遥控器依旧安然躺在手心。

好小子，居然用假动作骗他！！金振焕咬牙，等恢复力气我要把这小子从宿舍丢出去。然而金知元没给他太多休息的时间，他的下体再度暗示性地摩擦着金振焕依旧粉红的臀尖，“哥，我们聊聊？”

金振焕有点后怕地向前挪动，然而体内的异物以及金知元的钳制也控制了他的动作，“你，你想聊什么？”

手指往下探向腿间的线头，轻轻拉拽着，引得身下人又是一阵颤抖，“哥你最近怎么躲着我们？”  
“哼啊…啊？”  
“我…我没有…”  
金知元自然不接受这样的说法，拉拽的动作大了一些，甚至能看见臀穴轻微地张开着。

“好好说啊哥，为什么最近跟我们做少了？”  
“…是不是，外面有人了？”  
不仔细听都难以察觉其中的自我怀疑与难过。

“呜…没…怎么可能…？”  
金振焕想扭过身去解释，却被金知元再次打开遥控的举动激得腰再次软了下去。  
“是具俊会那小子？他最近老是摸你。”  
“还是郑粲右？我就知道那小子一直有想法。”

状似不经意的摩擦着，实则金知元很害怕自己会猜对。不料正在他分神时，金振焕竟不知如何挣脱了，扭过身来坐到他的腿上。

身上的人儿依旧因情欲而散发着诱人的粉色香气，即使颤抖着，他两手捧起金知元的脸，体内的震动让他的话断断续续。

“不是…呜…没…嗯…只有，你们…”  
“哈啊…谁都不行…小元和韩彬…呜啊！最，最喜欢了！…”  
说着难得主动地吻上金知元的嘴。  
其实他心里清楚，这两个弟弟很需要安全感。没关系，他是大哥，他能给。

金知元却还是赌气，捏着金振焕的脖子瓮声瓮气地问，“那为什么最近做一两次就不让做了？”  
这倒是让金振焕涨红了脸，他眼神飘忽了一下，最后还是在金知元质疑的眼神下开口。

“我，我不想被做到失禁…”  
金知元一愣，什么跟什么啊？再一想，不就是之前韩彬说的吗？原来他都听见了。金知元不觉一下被逗笑，还以为是什么，不过是一句玩笑话。

但拿来兑现好像也不错。  
看着金知元的表情，金振焕有不太好的预感，果不其然，“可能试过了哥就不怕了。”说着一把将金振焕抱起。

“嗯啊！”突然起来的动作似乎也把还在震动的东西往里推了一些，金振焕猛地抱紧了金知元的脖子。被重新放回床上，身前的男人迅速地解着自己的裤子，被束缚已久地灼热物体一下从内裤里弹了出来；来不及视觉震惊，他已经迅速地将自己压倒，只觉得双腿被分开，他竟然就着还在震动的小球便将自己送了进去。

“我要杀了你！！”生理泪水连珠一般从白皙的小脸上滑落，这个混蛋，就这样毫无预警地进来了。一直被持续刺激的后穴纵然很轻易地接纳了金知元，但是被顶入更深处的小球还是让金振焕紧紧抓住了身下的床单。

金知元也是憋坏了，金振焕体内震动的物体也刺激着他，腰部开始了熟悉的原始律动，囊袋一下一下撞击着身下人的会阴，肉体碰撞的声音充斥着整个空间。

他俯到金振焕耳边，“可惜房间没有阳台…不然肯定到阳台操你…”头被小猫软绵绵的拳头推开，他只如平时一般舔舐他的泪痣。

“要不，窗台？”说着竟真的抱起金振焕，挪动膝盖往床头的窗户挪去，唰地一下拉开窗帘。  
“你！你想干嘛！”不由多问后背便已经被压在窗户上，冰凉的温度让金振焕轻颤了一下，令金知元也舒服地哼哼。就着抱起的姿势深深插入小哥哥的体内，金知元往窗外看去。

“哟？那是不是韩彬回来了？”  
金振焕有些惊慌地想要回头，但是被金知元转回来被迫接吻，“哥现在，想着我就好了。”

“哼啊…嗯…别这样…被拍了怎么办…”穴口被摩擦着，体内深处的震动不断，心理上的害怕更是让金振焕的身体更加敏感，穴道不禁夹紧。金知元闷哼一下，“那就把你娶回家。”  
“整天…呜…乱说…”嘴上嫌弃，实则心里十分受用，心理的放松加上金知元在前列腺上猛地一撞，金振焕爽快地交代了今晚的第二次。

金知元抱着瘫软到他身上的金振焕顺势躺倒在床上，身下动作不停，金振焕央求着金知元把那不知疲倦的东西关掉，不断被刺激着前列腺让他感觉下体涨涨的。

然而关掉后金知元却死活不肯把那玩意拿出来，一边承受着金知元的动作一边据理力争着，房门却突然打开了，猛地一惊吓差点让他把金知元夹射。

金韩彬拿着门钥匙气定神闲地推门进入，又重新将门锁上，“我都还没回来，怎么可以拿出来呢。”  
不顾金振焕对罪魁祸首的谩骂，两人对视一眼，“刚回来，一起洗个澡吧？”说罢金知元抱起金振焕，在他惊恐的眼神下一起往门外走去。

金振焕害怕得要死，要是这时候哪个弟弟出来起夜就好玩了，但他又不敢出声，要是被吵醒了就更麻烦了。  
还好，全程没发生什么事情，便顺利地进入了卫生间，然而里面发生的事情就更让人害怕了。

维持着抽插的姿势，金知元将金振焕抱进淋浴间，趁着金韩彬脱衣服的空档，他迅速抽动着下体，在温热的水柱下射进了金振焕的体内。

灼热的液体烫得金振焕猛地仰起头，漂亮的曲线被金知元一口咬上。不待二人温存，金韩彬也挤进了本就不大的淋浴间，从金知元手上接过金振焕，长物抽出发出清脆的响声，体内的液体也顺势流了出来。

“原来振焕哥是怕被干到失禁啊？”用脚趾头想都知道这两臭小子刚刚一直在电话连线，说了什么听得一清二楚，完了，今晚不会真的是失禁初体验吧？

容不得他挣扎，金知元突然猛地将在他体内作恶了一晚的小球扯了出来，“呜啊！”他瞪着甩着球笑着的男人，他恢复力气一定要揍他一顿。

还有些发软的双腿被放到地上，一个踉跄扑在了金知元身上，金韩彬的手却依旧在他的臀上。  
“后面被玩了这么久，就照顾一下哥吧。”说罢便感觉到那熟悉的灼热物体磨蹭着腿间的肌肤，大掌并拢他的双腿，径自耸动了起来。

腿间敏感的皮肤被不断摩擦，臀部被金韩彬紧实的身躯撞得连连往前。一晚上疏于照料的下体此时得到了最直接的抚慰，连同囊袋都被不断摩擦着。  
“嗯…哈啊…慢，慢点…”不出片刻，已经略显稀薄的精液再次喷射了出来，连尿道口都有些涨涨麻麻的。  
但这两人似乎没打算放过自己。

金振焕一手扶着金知元，一条腿被驾到金韩彬的肩上，被已侧入的姿势进入，他个子本就娇小，这样的姿势让他的腿劈得极开，这般冲撞下他都要开始思考自己是腿先断还是腰先断。

另一只手被金知元带着撸动他再次勃起的性器，小小的手掌包裹着粗壮的器物；每次三人行的画面都极其荒谬，但他们都开心，不是吗？

持续被刺激的敏感点让金振焕的下身不可自控地再次起反应，但是这次，感觉有一股异样的发泄感。

“别…别弄了…呜…”小可怜委屈巴巴地求着两侧的男人，而两人不为所动，只继续开发着这具美妙的身体。  
“我…我想尿尿…”几近羞耻地说出所求，两人果然异口同声地道，“那就尿。”

不行，实在是太羞耻了。金振焕咬牙，被干到失禁他过不了自己心里那关，强忍着尿意，手上动作加快，只想让这两人快点交代出来。

他们两个怎么会看不出，只交换了一个眼神，金韩彬突然将金振焕的腿放下，从背后抱起晕头转向的人儿，大步向淋浴外的座厕走去。

“你，你干嘛！！”金韩彬不搭理他，以给小孩把尿的姿势抱着他，身下迅速往前列腺处撞去。  
过于密集的袭击让金振焕始料不及，呻吟声都愈发破碎，随着喉咙发出略尖的声音，黄色的水柱颤抖着喷射了出来，收紧的后穴也让金韩彬灌满了他。

哗哗的水声羞得金振焕抬不起头，耳朵通红，说什么都不抬头，他只能由着这个双腿大张的姿势尿完，还能感受到肚子里两人的精液。那两人对视，依旧恶劣地开口，“振焕哥要怀上我们的小宝宝了。”

后来，听说金知元被赶去楼上在客厅睡了半个月，金韩彬也被下了禁令不许到楼下。  
金振焕鼓着小脸，绝对不能对这两个臭小子心软，绝对！！

END


End file.
